


Will You Be Mine?

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: It stung, sometimes, to be a secret.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 1
Kudos: 191





	Will You Be Mine?

It stung, sometimes, to be a secret.

Ferdinand didn’t understand it. On a base level, he appreciated that she did not put him in the uncomfortable position of explaining his interest in a commoner. But closer to his heart, he felt he would much prefer to have her on his arm with pride than to feel like he was engaging in something he shouldn’t.

The truth was he shouldn’t be having clandestine meetings with any young woman, commoner or noble. If it had to be hidden, then there was clearly something inappropriate about it; otherwise why would they hide it? But he just couldn’t stay away, nor did he have the heart to scare her off with any ultimatum. There could be no “a nobleman expects to be with a lady of fine standing, and so we must make a lady of you.” Nor would there be a “you must set aside your hatred for the sake of happiness.”

Not with her.

Not with Dorothea.

He had to find a way to tell her the line he settled on: _Will you be mine?_ He repeated it to himself, over and over, trying different tones and different depths to his earnestness. _Will you be mine, Dorothea?_ Surely there was a way to say it out loud that wouldn’t frighten her or trigger that defensive scorn. _Will you be mine?_

Her cool looks in the halls of Garreg Mach set the hair on the back of his neck on end, and warned him to stay away. But in private — oh, behold a closed door, hiding places where she was always his, when no one was looking. She was so yielding, so sentimental. He would find her tender, combing her fingers through his hair, running a finger over the bridge of his nose and counting his freckles, leaning against him so casually.

“Will you be mine?” he asked, the tip of his nose against hers, their fingers laced as he pressed himself into her. It was no mere bedroom talk, and for that alone she faltered and then put a hand to his mouth. He kissed her palm and she pulled it away, instead pushing down on his chest until he was flat beneath her.

“Just fuck me, Ferdinand,” she uttered, like she was frustrated with him.

He could tell she didn’t mean it.

He just didn’t understand why she had to hide it.


End file.
